This invention pertains to a spark-producing mechanism for wheel assembly, comprising a plurality of flints and a fixing ring for the mounting of the flints which closely fits to the shaft of a wheel. The flints come into contact with a grindstone which is inserted in the interior of the wheel. By rotating the wheel, the flints rub against the grindstone to produce sparks.